


Polaroids

by crollyne



Series: Bloom [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Miya Atsumu Being an Idiot, OsaSuna Long Distance Relationship, SUNA HAS A POLAROID CAMERA, Sakusa sang a disney song, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Soft Suna Rintarou, Suna Rintarou and Miya Osamu Highschool Sweethearts, Suna is sad come give him a hug, This man likes pictures so much it's so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crollyne/pseuds/crollyne
Summary: part 1 of 2there are seas and mountains that separate us from each other. maybe the sun is rising in where you are and maybe a thunderstorm is raging in where i am. its hard to be under the same sky as someone you love but still be miles away from each other. i don't think its enough to be only looking at the same stars as you, i want to remember how it feels to be under the same roof, lying by your side, comforted by the same blanket enveloping us in its warmth.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Bloom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Polaroids

**Author's Note:**

> The date the story was started, finished, and posted is not of any importance to the plot but will still be stated, however, the timestamps mentioned in the stories are relevant and is key to understanding what actually happened. Reading this story in random order is alright but since I arranged it in a way that would be make understanding the timeline easier, I suggest you read it from the beginning. This is the third story of a 14-part series and now I will stop babbling. I hope you enjoy!

**Started: 11/11/20**

**Finished: 11/14/20**

* * *

Pictures don’t tell the full story. They never do. Those single frames and shots will never tell you what happened before or after that. Or what was felt during taking the picture.

They’re only frozen memories in a film.

Despite that, Suna Rintarou holds dear his retro polaroid camera in a wooden box filled with films of pictures with the familiar scribble of handwriting of his boyfriend. It’s been months since he’s seen him in person. Grabbing that light box, he shuffled through the films and reminisced.

They were a lot of photos. Mostly just Miya Osamu messing around with his camera and random candid shots. Suna kept every single one of them, though, for whatever reason.

He grabbed one from the very bottom. It was a picture of Osamu, clearly red in the face and shocked because Suna suddenly took a picture of him.

**8/23/2018**

**Osamu Miya: Tomato version.**

Suna laughed a bit to himself. This was the time that Osamu confessed to him where he was a stuttering mess and his face and ears were red. He’s definitely caught off guard and his eyes were halfway closed. It was a picture Osamu didn’t want him to keep but, until now, he still has no idea this was kept in his old little box.

_It was a sunny afternoon. It wasn’t too hot but it was windy. Holding a cold can of coffee, Osamu fidgeted with his fingers, the condensation of the cup marked a ring on his bag on his lap. Suna waited patiently, waiting for whatever he was about to say._

_“You said you wanted to talk to me,” Suna started, taking a sip of his sparkling water._

_“Wait, uhh,” he scratched the back of his head as if he’s thinking._

_“I like ya and ye’re hot, but I don’t like you only because of yer looks, wait, no, I’m not saying you look ugly because ye're very hot but,” he paused mid speech. Or whatever that jumbled words were. He grunted and thought about what he was actually saying._

_They were sitting together at a bench after university and the wind is blowing gently. Suna would be lying if he said that he was feeling very nervous about how he would react to what Osamu was saying. After all, Suna is clearly gay for Osamu. Gay panics should only happen in safe environments._

_“Do I need to get you a translator or,” Suna said while looking at Osamu like he has screw bolts in his head. His feline-like eyes darting around whatever or whoever passes them by. He made sure it was not visible on his face, though._

_“Ah, screw this,” Osamu blurted out. He composed himself for a moment and took a deep breath. “I’m gay for ya, okay?” he said. Loudly._

_Suna giggled at how pathetic and red Osamu looks. “Honestly, same,” he said, taking another sip of sparkling water._

_“Wait, are ya serious?”_

_“Well, yeah,” Suna answered, shrugging at the question. He wasn’t able to control his smile and just let it show while his fingers fiddled with the familiar lines of his polaroid camera inside his bag. He needs to get how red Osamu is on a picture or else he wouldn’t forgive himself._

_“Oh gosh, I thought ya would fucking call me disgusting.” He ran his hand through his gray hair which Suna thought was cute. He didn’t notice it because he was looking away, all relieved and giddy, but the dark haired male had already set up his polaroid quietly and prepared to take a picture._

_“Smile, you fucking tomato,”_

**_Click_ **

The next picture was a simple of Osamu looking like the world had given up on him. It was dark so the image’s quality isn’t great. It was nighttime and they drove to a park together. He laughed to himself a little bit when he remembered the events that took place before this picture was taken.

**8/29/18**

**First date’s a picnic date! Guess who forgot the food?**

_“Osamu? We planned on going to a picnic and you forgot the food?” Suna asked him in disbelief. He could not control his laughter and his lips pulled up in a smile._

_“Listen, I was nervous so I forgot that the basket was not in the back of my car,” Osamu tried to explain as he paced around. All Suna could do was laugh at how idiotic this situation turned out to be. It really is no lie when people say that Atsumu and Osamu are exactly the same in terms of their chaotic stupidity, but Osamu can hide it better._

_“Okay, I’ll just get back quickly and grab them,” he said as he went around his car to get to the driver’s seat._

_“You’re such an idiot,” was all Suna could manage._

_“Let’s just walk around the park and after that, we’ll go back and eat at your place, okay?” Suna tried to compensate._

_He frowned at the dark haired male and sighed in frustration. “I’m so sorry, I’ll make it up to ya tomorrow,”_

_Suna just nodded._

_“But first, get your twin’s ass out of your apartment and into his boyfriend’s place, I’m staying the night,”_

He did make it up for him the next day with breakfast. Atsumu was really bummed he had to leave their apartment in such a short notice.

The next picture was Osamu’s back facing Suna. He was in the kitchen and cooking up their anniversary dinner. They wanted to have a simple anniversary because they were saving up.

**8/23/19**

**It’s been a painful year lol**

_“Can I be of any help or would you find me a nuisance?” Suna asked after he has finished setting up the table. They were in Suna’s apartment because Atsumu and Sakusa got to the twin’s apartment first. Suna didn’t really mind Osamu being in his place since he lives all alone and it’s a bit lonely at times._

_“Not really,” Osamu answered as he effortlessly folded the tamagoyaki. The smell miso soup and curry filled the kitchen which made Suna hungry. “I’ll call ya if I don’t know where something is placed but, for now, just wait in the living room, okay?” he said as he gave him a smile._

_“But, it’s my place and it would be rude of me.” Suna walked towards the stove and stirred the curry a bit. “I literally volunteered to do this, so please, rest a bit or just place the flowers in the vase.” He guided Suna by his waist back to the living room where a bouquet of flowers is resting on the coffee table._

_“I’ll call you when I’m done,” Osamu said as he winked._

_“What a dork,” Suna shook his head to himself as he placed the red chrysanthemums in the porcelain vase._

_“Heard ya!”_

The next picture is exceptionally funny. Osamu looking pale as a ghost and frowning at Suna because it was early in the morning and he decided to take a picture of the sick baby who just woke up. They both saved up for a week-long trip in Netherlands. And guess who caught a stomach bug in the first three days?

**5/10/19**

**We’re in the Netherlands! It’s cool, I guess, idk**

_“I’m so sorry,” Osamu said. “We went here to enjoy but now, ye’re taking care of me,”_

_Osamu looked like he’s really guilty but, honestly, everything is just so comical to Suna. Catcing a stomach bug in the first day in a different country? It’s awfully bizarre and unlucky of him._

_“Shush your mouth and rest. Once you’re finally better, we’ll resume our plans which won’t make you tired,” Suna said as he poured hot water in Osamu’s cup of tea._

_“Thank you so much, I wonder how you can tolerate me,” he jokingly said._

_“I’ve babysat very naughty cousins,”_

**9/17/19**

**See ya in a few months!**

Suna’s smile decreased to a bit of a frown. This was a selfie they took in the airport. Osamu was supposed to leave for his culinary work to Canada for a few months.

He remembers being so sad and alone in the first few days especially because he wasn’t able to reach him for a few days.

_“Ah, I’m going to miss ya!” Osamu said as he swayed from side to side with Suna enclosed in his arms. “It’s going to be a while without you but, it’s going to be for the better? Okay?” he said as he let go of Suna. “The first few paychecks could be for a new apartment with only the two of us because, honestly, Atsumu is getting angry at me for the constant throwing him out in the dead of the night for a booty call so, don’t worry too much.”_

_The dark haired male felt relieved he was released from that bone-crushing hug and to be able to catch his breath but, at the same time, he didn’t want him to let go. “I know that,”_

_“But, I’ll miss your annoying ass,” he smiled. “So, you go now before I drag you back home,”_

_“I would love to, but, I’m gonna go now.” He waved goodbye at him as he walked away._

_It’s going to be a long three months._

**12/24/20**

**Lazy Christmas eve with the twins and Omi-kun!**

Oh, this, Suna remembers this as clear as day.

_“Fucking hell, Omi-kun, seal your boyfriends mouth close, please!” Suna said, frustratingly, covering his ears with his hands. “For the life of me, please!”_

_Osamu just went back in the country from his job a few weeks ago for Christmas. He wouldn’t be here in the new year, though. He’s a bit sad that he needs to leave after a few days and was trying to make up the lost time with Suna._

_“If there’s a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I’ve already won but,” Atsumu sang, dancing around the small apartment living room floor, covered with blankets and pillows. He twirled around and acted like Megara, everyone’s eyes on him instead of the television._

_“I’ve suffered through this all the nights you horny fuckers forced him in my apartment so you guys deal with that,” Sakusa shrugged as he stood up to go to the kitchen. “Y’all need anything?” Sakusa asked, peaking his head from the kitchen._

_“I need your godforsaken boyfriend to shut the fuck up!”_

_“No man is worth the aggravation. That’s ancient history, been there done that,” he sang as he posed like Megara._

_“Ye’re literally gay ‘Tsumu, what the fuck do ya mean?” Osamu laughed at his brother. It was a nice change to see him not stressed from work. Suna felt relieved._

_“Hey, Rin, ya have yer cam with ya, right? Take a picture of this dork so I’ll have something to blackmail him at his wedding,” Osamu whispered, nudging his boyfriends with his elbow._

_“Who ya think ye’re kidding? He’s the earth and heaven to ya. Trying to keep it hidden. Honey we can see right through ya,” Atsumu swayed his hips in an exaggerated way. Yes, cheap beer and leftover vodka was involved._

_Suna took a picture of him just as Osamu said. True, it was a waste of good film, but it’s for blackmail purposes, which would always be a great reason to take pictures. He’s not even sure if Atsumu is seen clearly in the pictures because he’s been moving so much and Suna is laughing too hard to even bother to check the developed films._

_“And they say to drink responsibly,” Sakusa snorted, placing two cups of cold water on the coffee table. They gray-haired male laughed at that statement, raising the beer bottle he shared with his boyfriends to his lips._

_Okay, Suna is clearly gay but nonetheless, Osamu’s side profile is immaculate._

_“Omi-kun, sing with me!” Atsumu said as he grabbed Sakusa in a bear hug and swayed with him left to right._

_“No chance, no way!” Sakusa sang jokingly, playing along._

A few days after that, Osamu had to leave again.

It was lonely. Not the lonely one would see in the movies. It’s kind of a suffocating kind of lonely but a very slow way of suffocation. It’s like it’s there, but it’s not going to kill you but you would definitely want it to be gone.

**12/27/20**

**See ya’ soon!!!**

It was a simple selfie between the two of them. Osamu is smiling with a peace sign while Suna just lightly smiled at the camera. You can exactly tell he wouldn’t want him to leave but, there’s not really something he could do. He wouldn’t want to prevent Osamu to follow his dreams just because it’s what Suna wanted.

There wasn’t much of an exchange that happened. Mainly because Osamu was running late for his flight.

Suna really hated that. 

He pulled out the very last picture, the most recent one. It was taken a few weeks ago, the last time they were able to sit down and have a video call. The virus really prohibited them from seeing each other and Osamu hasn’t been back since December.

**6/23/20**

**Missing you**

The picture is kind of funny because Osamu’s face looks grainy through the laptop monitor and he’s trying to make a heart shape with Suna yet due to the nature of the app they were using, they weren’t exactly side by side.

_"You fucking dork, stop trying to make me do a heart with you, it’s literally not gonna work,” Suna told him, folding his hands up to his chest._

_“I know that, but I would still want to try.” There was a hint of sadness that Suna caught very clearly._

_“Anyway, I have to go,” Osamu started. “My shift’s about to start.” The quality of his video started to lag more and more._

_“Okay,” was all Suna could answer. “Stay safe,”_

_“I will, of course,” he smiled at him through the monitor._

_Suna brought two of his fingers to his lips and brought those fingers to the Osamu’s cheek on the monitor._

_“I miss you,” he says as Osamu got disconnected._

Suna sighed as he grabbed the films and placed them neatly back in the wooden box. It’s only for a few months before he’ll be allowed to travel back. Frozen memories would be enough to keep him company for the while.

**Chrysanthemum, red:**

-I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I appreciate all of you reading this and it makes me happy whenever you give me kudos. I wanted to draw these pictures that Suna took but I'm not that great at it and I didn't have much time. I will be posting the next part tomorrow!
> 
> visit @cromij1 in twitter for the playlist and it's somewhere in my pinned if i dont have a different story pinned!  
> or maybe click [this](https://twitter.com/cromij1/status/1348407665152520195?s=20) to lead you to the thread/pinned tweet of my stories and playlists


End file.
